Spooks Royale
Character Information Name: Spooks Royale Age: 15 Height: 5'11 Eyes: Violet Red Hair: He has white, groomed majestic short hair. During the reapings it is clearly groomed, and during the games Spooks has it slicked back. Zodiac Sign: Virgo Birthday: September 14 District Reigon: Northern Nevada Moral Alliance: Neutral Protagonist Tribute App Name: Spooks Royale Age: 15 Gender: Male District: 1 Weapon: Knife, Staff, Bow Appearance: Spooks has white, majestic hair that reaches down to his neck and violet/red eyes that seem to hypnotize you in a way. He stands straight, tall and proud at the height of 5'9 with a slightly mischevious look on his face. Spooks has notable canine teeth, being from a cosmetic change his family copied from a victor by the name of Enobaria who altered all of her teeth into fangs. A slight look of sorrow and regret lies in this boy's face however, as if he wanted to do something he couldn't do before. Personality: He is actually very casual despite coming from a royal family recognized by the Capitol. When he talks he uses many figures of speech and onomotopeas such as "BOOM!" or "BAM!" as if he was having to read for a radio show. He believes in keeping enemies closer than his friends, mainly because he likes to know what they're thinking. An oddity about him however is that he strictly believes in the prescence of his ancestors' spirits following him around like they were to serve him. The child is very clever as well but freaks out and gets desperate when things don't work out the way he planned. Spooks tends to be very generous as well, not really looking out for himself as much as he would his allies. But, he enjoys being alive more than anything Backstory: Born under the royal name of Royale, Spooks enjoyed the life of a prince. He got what he wanted, was never questioned for what he did, he was almost becoming greedy. His other siblings however, did not share the same fate as him. Being the last child their parents literally could afford to have, he got all the attention whilst the other children asked themselves; "Why him?". It took many years for the eldest of them all, Colossus, to finally take control of the issue. Colossus began to take Spook's things for himself, not giving them back like a bully. However, Spooks saw no harm, he saw it as sharing like his parents taught him to. This belief was abused relentlessly by Colossus and the other siblings. When Spooks was about 7 years old, he found himself talking to himself sometimes. Or so he thought. The voices in his head, they were the spirits of his ancestors from years past. They told him things, how the world once worked and what was new for them, almost like a vessel to the future these spirits learned of what they lost thanks to death. Spooks knew who these people were however, the simple fact that they asked "How is my grandmother" made him understand that they were ancestors. But one thing he didn't understand was this; Why where the spirits following him? Years passed and Spooks was 10 years old, already concerned over the games. They took thw lives of his older brother, Colossus and two others. It was his last brother's first reaping, and his father was to soon pass away which would make his older brother the king of the family now. He waved to his father what might be the final goodbye as they stepped into the car and drove away from the home, and as he did he felt a disturbing presence claw at his sanity. He felt dizzy but shook it off as some random headache. That day, Spooks came home devastated. He walked past the throne room, the sunlight shining down on it. His father's bum still imprinted in the seat but no sign of the once large and graceful king. No sign of his brother either, who selfishly volunteered for the quell. "He won't come back" said a voice in his head, raspy and cruel as he instantly started grunting in pain at the foot of the throne. He held his head as a laguh became louder, and louder until finally, he fell down unconscious. He fell into a coma. This coma however led him into a journey of sorts. He met many things on his quest to some castle, faced many dangers, but in real life his mother was losing it at the sight of her unconscious child. Two years passed, and Spooks still did not awaken. Not until the end of his journey revealed an event that he never saw. A room, pitch black with hanging portraits of his siblngs floating in the void, a patch of sunlight circling him serving as a platform. He reached out to the picture of his brother, Colossus. It melted away. Again, with his other two brothers, they melted away. He knew that it meant that they were dead. He trusted the portrait of his other brother however, the one who would be the king upon his return. He slowly reached out, but as he did he froze in place.The portrait didn't melt, but the face of his brother did. The whispers became louder and louder until suddenly, he woke up in a bed drenched in sweat with millions of devices connected to him in his bedroom. He sobbed as he realized that he was the king and still had to challenge the reapings to finally be at peace. "This is why we are here, Spooks." said the voice of his father. "To keep you safe until you're of age". The boy was only 12, he had his first reaping soon, and he was a king. Nervous reapings followed where he stayed silent amongst the howling boys, but when the previous escort with her generous kindness to let volunteers take their pick, a strict escort came in. "Alright brats, reapings are reapings so keep yer traps shut an let me pick a name" she said. "Oh no.." thought Spooks, now 15. He couldn't escape the games like this, this was a real reaping now. "For the boys.. Spooks Royale." He stood there, frozen until finally, he fell down unconscious again. He forced himself into a coma, wanting to save himself from the games, but alas this didn't happn when he woke up on the train, the echoes of his mother's cries barely fading as he did. It was like he blinked, one minute he was reaped and another minute he's looking out his bedroom window. No voices were there, he was alone for once. He didn't like it, he didn't like being the last Royale in Panem. The attention would make him a target, if he died he'd fail his father who wants him to be king. There was no coma to save him now, nothing. And as he looked out his window, the blue-toned night sky glowed off his milky pale skin as the train sped through the night... Strengths: He is very clever with what he does, being a smart career for once. He is almost hypnotic, sometimes convincing people into doing what he asks. He does not have many strengths despite being a career, being a mentally stronger character more than anything. However, his intelligence lets him have good aim as well and being the king of his family, using the kng's staff nabled his comftorable use of it as a weapon. Weakness: He is physically weak, relying on his sanity to make it through the games. Spooks is also a tribute that his career allies strongly dislike yet deal with anyways, being the guinea pig for most of their plots. Never being trained as much as a true career was from the coma that took up most of his lifetime, you shouldn't expect him to win against his juggernaut allies if he doesn't find help. He relies on others when he can't help himself too, so he is a very delicate tribute to deal with. Bloodbath Strategy: Spooks feels like the bloodbath is a waste time since he has career allies. Seeing them as tools despite him being the tool in their eyes, he expects most of the supplies to be his if he survives the bloodbath. He will just defend himself if attacked with a knife and bow until the bloodbath ends then blend in with the alliance. Games Strategy: Spooks will let himself be bossed around for a majority of the time as the days pass by, letting him get experience from doing so much and leaving the other career tributes with nothing but their strength to take out the other alliances. If any anti-careers come close, he will make sure to secretly make peace with them for just himself to be able to spare himself in an attack. He will also secretly rig some things belonging to the others so they can cause their own deaths. Feast Strategy: Spooks will have the job of getting the bags and due to the careers most likely trusting him, he will flee with their bags to a safe part of the arena where he will become a loner for the remainder of the games. He doesn't trust going back to an alliance that will dispose of him once he's done. Token: A crown that actually belongs to the king of the family. Interview Angle: Be kind and try not to show concern over the games. Pull clever jokes on the interviewer to make yourself seem like a good person and appeal to the other tribute who aren't careers to keep yourself safe from the "Careers are evil" stereotype they have. Category:15 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mistfire333's Tributes